<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why han jisung shouldn't be allowed on zoom by strawbbylino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395062">why han jisung shouldn't be allowed on zoom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino'>strawbbylino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the minsung chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy Ending, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned Shin Ryujin, University Student Han Jisung | Han, University Student Lee Minho | Lee Know, Zoom University AU, ZoomAU, both of them are hopeless gays but we only really get to see jisung's hopelessnes, contains oc's as extra characters, i also had a banana on my head lol, i was literally on a zoom call with my friend and had this idea, i wrote this while listening to WOW by 3racha, mentions of other Idols, spoiler; they end up together, un-betaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ZOOM AU where Minho is the TA for one of Jisung’s online classes that Jisung has a fat crush on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the minsung chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why han jisung shouldn't be allowed on zoom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/gifts">kenziexxmars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so um i wrote this after literally screaming about it to my friend oop </p><p>its un-edited like everything i post omg rip</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung wouldn’t call himself a model student, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a good one. He studied a lot, handed in his homework on time and completed the assignments given to the best of his ability. He was on the good side of most of his teachers, and generally enjoyed most of his classes - apart from Psychology 101. </p><p> </p><p>You see, Psychology 101 was the most boring, drawn out class he’s ever taken in his two years of studying. Jisung had taken it purely for the credits, thinking that out of the list given to him that it would be the easiest class that might also entertain him enough to keep up with his attention span. </p><p> </p><p>He was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Looking back, Jisung should have realized something about the class when Chan took one look at the Professor teaching it and <em> winced </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Oh was the oldest, most boring teacher Jisung had ever had. He spoke with the driest tone that had Jisung nearly falling asleep, seemingly not knowing how to place emotion into his voice as he read off the google slides that he barely understood how to use. The elderly teacher also seemed to hate everyone and had a strict no-phone rule in class that honestly wasn’t fair. </p><p> </p><p>The thing that saved the class, however, was Professor Oh’s T.A, Lee Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Minho had a way of making the class fun and lively, and Jisung knew he wasn’t the only one that looked forward to lessons that were taught by the older student. He made fun Kahoots and found easy to understand videos and generally made the class laugh - Jisung seriously thought that Minho also might be the only one that Professor Oh actually liked. </p><p> </p><p>Which honestly, made a lot of sense. Minho, as a person, was <em> very attractive </em> . And not just in looks, which was what caught Jisung’s attention when he first saw him. From rumours that Jisung just-so-happened to listen in on, Minho was apparently very nice and very popular. The older was a Dance Major with a minor in Psychology and was on the dance team - which Jisung proceeded to screech about to his friends Felix and Hyunjin, who were also on the dance team. How dare they not tell him about Lee Minho, who was <em> exactly </em> Jisung’s type! </p><p> </p><p>Jisung couldn’t count the number of classes he had spent subtly staring at the T.A from his seat in the back of the room, trying to build up the courage to at least talk to the other. He was just about to pluck up the courage when the pandemic hit and classes were stopped in person. </p><p> </p><p>Zoom classes proved to be the bane of Jisung's existence - no longer could he spend Psychology 101 staring at Minho as the T.A had been absent from the online class since they had started, meaning Jisung only had Mr. Oh's grumpy voice and monotone voice to keep him going. </p><p> </p><p>Lately, it had become a struggle for Jisung to even log into the class board, let alone actually join the class calls.</p><p> </p><p>Then, <em> the </em>message appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Oh would be absent from the next class and teaching in his place <em> was Lee Minho </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung would never admit it to anyone, but he was one of the first to log into the class. And maybe he actually dressed up - only from the waist up, he wasn't insane! </p><p> </p><p>( And if he put a little more effort into his skin and the background of his video, then only he and the camera needed to know. ) </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had to stop himself from actually cooing when an adorable image of a cat appeared on the screen when he logged in, along with the text ‘<em> starting soon </em>!’. In fact, the entire set up that Minho seemingly had was much nicer than what Professor Oh used. Jisung instantly knew that this would be a good class, for once turning on his camera. </p><p> </p><p>He awkwardly smiled at the few other classmates that were also in the call already, more and more joining by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>More than normal, Jisung noted, running a hand through his hair nervously. Seems like Minho was having a big turn out. Jisung honestly couldn’t blame his classmates - if Minho was teaching all of his courses then Jisung would probably have a much higher attendance rate. </p><p> </p><p>The minute Minho appeared on the screen, all of Jisung’s confidence that he had been building up flew out the window - <em> Minho was s w e a t y. </em></p><p> </p><p>Now before you go all, ew gross Jisung - Minho was literally glowing, a brilliant smile on his face as he grinned at them all. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, nor had he seemingly done anything to his hair, but the boy looked like he literally could walk down a runway and have thousands fawning over him. </p><p> </p><p>(<em> and from the not-so-muffled gasp one of his classmates made as Minho ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly, Jisung wasn’t the only one thinking it. </em>)  </p><p> </p><p>Jisung really didn’t know how long he spent just zoned out, simply staring with wide eyes at Minho, but he did catch that the older had just came back to his dorm from a dance practice session with his two friends. </p><p> </p><p>After sending a quick SOS to Chan (who simply sent ??? back, the bastard), Jisung pulled out his notes and worksheets, determined to pay attention to what Minho was saying - and not stare at him. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, whatever camera Minho used was amazing - Jisung could see every mole the other boy had on his face easily. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the other boy, hoping it passed off as he just looked confused or something. </p><p> </p><p>Judging from the knowing look from Shin Ryujin, it wasn’t working. Who was she to judge? Jisung caught her staring at Hwang Yeji more times than Jisung could count on his hands alone (although he supposed, she had the right to, seeing as she was her girlfriend). </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Jisung forced himself to actually pay at least a little bit of attention to the lesson - only to be distracted again as he noticed some of his classmates changing their names on the call. </p><p> </p><p>An idea came to mind - one that was either very stupid or would win Jisung the Nobel Prize in getting-an-hot-boys-attention. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully, as to not draw attention to himself as he moved, he changed his name. </p><p> </p><p>To his phone number. </p><p> </p><p>(xxx) xxx-xxxx looked back at him proudly as he leaned back in his seat, a smirk crossing his lips quickly as he glanced at Minho. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored Ryujin’s text as it flashed across his phone screen, knowing it was simply the girl clowning him as he ended up being drawn back into staring at Minho as he spoke about an upcoming assignment. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the class, he had completely forgotten about his new name - until he got a text from an unknown number as he was choking back ramen for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ unknown number ] - heyyy ;)  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, he almost didn’t answer. What if it was some creep that somehow gotten ahold of his numner? Or worse, what if it was someone he knew and just didn’t add to his contacts? </p><p> </p><p>Choosing to be brave he sent a response, telling himself that if it was a creep he could easily block them - and if it was someone he knew he can play it off as a joke. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - umm hi? who is this  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not even two seconds later he got a response - to which he promptly dropped his noddles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ unknown number ] - its minho !! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                     - Your ta lol </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - omg hi !! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      - how did you get my number ??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      - not that im bothered ! just curious hehe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ unknown number ] - you put it as your name on the zoom class </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                     - figured it was a sign lol  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - oop i totally forgot about that  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      - sign for what ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung could feel his heart literally hammering in his chest as he watched the three dots flutter on the screen, disbelief filling him. This had to be a joke - Minho hadn’t actually noticed him - he couldn’t have -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - to ask you out ha </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                - ive been trying to build up the courage too for a while </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                - decided to shoot my shot today :] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jisung dropped his phone. No. Fucking. Way. Someone had to be pranking him. </p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to pick up his phone, he quickly took a screenshot of the conversation, sending it into his group with his friends. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘bang chan has no rights 2k21’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - *screenshot1.jpg sent* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                  - which one of you is this </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                  - very funny guys </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ seungminie ] - isn't that lee minho’s actual number? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ hyunjinnie ] - how would you know  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ seungminie ] - sometimes we plot your death together :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ hyunjinnie ] - i never want to be in the same room as you two ever </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - ya know it isn't nice to use my crush against me losers  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ chan ] - ??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>              - jisung that is his legit number  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ binnie ] - is he asking you out finally? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               -  he owes me food, bitch took longer than 2 classes with you  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung paled. Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - THAT'S HIS ACTUAL NUMBER </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                 -  LEE MINHO IS TEXTING ME  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung scrambled to click out of the chat, ignoring his friends spams as his thumbs shook as they hovered over the keyboard of his phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - did i scare you off ??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                - was i too forward? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                - im sorry, i won’t text you again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - no no no  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                 - text me all you want !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                - im sorry for not responding i just thought this was a prank from one of my friends !  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - well i can assure you this isn't  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               - image sent *minhoselfie.jpg* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               -  this proof enough for you lol ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung blushed, instantly saving the image to his phone. Don’t judge him, Minho barely posted selfies to his Instagram!</p><p> </p><p>He re-read the conversation, eyes landing on one sentence in particular.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - umm, what did you mean by shoot your shot?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - oh um </em>
</p><p>              - <em> like shoot my shot with asking you out </em></p><p> </p><p>Jisung was dead. He had to be. Or maybe a coma - this couldn’t be real. Lee Minho wanted to shoot his shot with <em> him </em>. Han Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - i um, think youre really cute and from what i hear from our shared friends i think we would get along a lot but if i’m stepping out of line plz justs let me know i just really think you’re cool and want to take you out on a date sometime  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - babe, you could step ON me and i’d thank you  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - moving a little fast there jisungie  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               - is that an yes? to the date?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - take me to the cat cafe when everything reopens and you can call me your boyfriend  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ minho ] - just for that, ill call you my boyfriend now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smiled widely, taking another screenshot of the conversation before sending it to his friends, not even responding to their screams in the chat before going back to talking to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Zoom University wasn't that bad - it got him a boyfriend after all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>extra; </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘bang chan has no rights 2k21’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ binnie ] - jisung tell minho he owes me food  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ hyunjinnie ] - is minsung finally happening?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [ lixie ] - go jisungie ! get your man  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ innie ] - you all are hopeless  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ jisungie ] - *screenshot2.jpg sent* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                 -  suck it losers  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ hyunjinnie ] - OMG OMG OMG OMG </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                      - it happened ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ chan ] - i feel like an proud dad </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ seungminnie ] - i feel like an mistake just happened  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *jisungie added minho to the chat* </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would anyone be interested in minho's pov maybe? </p><p>follow me on my socials ! i need more friends to scream at about minsung </p><p>@strawbbylino on everything lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>